Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of an apparatus and a reception device.
Background
In the related art, child safety sensors that control apparatuses such as heating apparatuses and fan heaters to improve the safety for a child have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-117707). A child safety sensor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-117707 detects an approaching person by using a human detection sensor. Then, when a person is detected, the child safety sensor stops the operation of the apparatus (heating apparatus, fan heater) provided with the device (child safety sensor) or notifies neighboring people of the approach of a child by alarm notification. As a result, it is possible to improve the safety for a child.